The Monarch's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: After The Monarch (Elly the Mii) has been saved by Rebecca, she is surprised that she is royally shock with her gas passage, much to her an Rebecca's dismay. When The Monarch was embarrassed to speak to Rebecca, who has basically ran off, things are allowed to be unpleasant at her Royal Family...
1. Chapter 1

**_The Monarch's Farting Problem_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Didn't except that I had to do that, huh? Heh heh heh...

_Disclaimer: The Prince, The Princess, and The Monarch (The Royal Family) are all in their own belongings, such as the game of StreetPass Quest/Find Mii on the 3DS at the StreetPass Mii Plaza, which was based by Nintendo._

* * *

The Female Monarch (Elly the Mii) was in her cage, with a sad expression on her face, waiting for the heroes to come by. When the heroes had arrived at the top of the Mirage Tower, they come upon the Armoured Fiend who had blocked their path. All of the heroes, however, stared blankly at the Armoured Fiend, who had an axe on its right hand. Then the heroes looked at The Monarch, who was in her cage, begging them to save her.

"Please, heroes!" The Monarch called out as she clutched the cage bars. "You've got to defeat that armoured clad ghost! If you are a level one hero, you won't be able to make it!"

Suddenly, the heroes was about to attack the Armoured Fiend, when the blonde girl with the fairy-tale gown approached with a Poké ball in one hand, and the magic wand in the other. "Don't worry, your highness!" she called out to The Monarch. "I'll save you as soon as possible when I get a chance!"

All the heroes all stared at the blonde girl in the confused expressions, as The Monarch's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you, young lady!" she claimed. "I'd appreciate it!"

"You're welcome." The blonde girl replied happily, waving her magic wand in the air. "The name's Rebecca, by the way!"

All the heroes looked each other in shock. "How on earth is this girl going to save The Regal Ruler?" The first wanderer exclaimed in horror.

All of the heroes stared at Rebecca oddly as Rebecca threw a Poké ball and out came a Jigglypuff.

All the heroes gasped in shock. "What on earth-?! A Pokémon?!" they exclaimed as all of their left eyes twitching, and ran off on the other direction.

"Get ready Jigglypuff! Use defence curl!" Rebecca ordered.

Jigglypuff curled up into a tight ball, and the Armoured Fiend swung its axe, and it hit on target, but Jigglypuff got back up.

The Monarch simply chuckled as she folded her arms. "My, it seems that we have a Pokémon that is going to save me." she exclaimed as she watched Rebecca's Jigglypuff and the Armoured Fiend battling together.

"Jigglypuff, use pound attack!" Rebecca called out.

Jigglypuff then ran towards to the Armoured Fiend and slapped it, causing the Armoured Fiend to take lots of damage for its health. Just then, the Armoured Fiend had swung its axe again, but Jigglypuff had actually managed to dodge it.

"Jigglypuff, use sing!" Rebecca instructed.

Then Jigglypuff started to sing gentle lullaby, which had put the Armoured Fiend to sleep.

"Finish off with pound attack, Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff then ran towards to the Armoured Fiend and slapped it, causing it to smash into little pieces.

"Great job, Jiggypuff!" Rebecca commented on Jigglypuff's final performance.

Just then, the cage then hang down low, with cage floor being opened, letting The Monarch free. "Oh! Huh? What?" The Monarch exclaimed feeling that she's free. "Free! I'm finally free! Well done, Lady Rebecca!" The Monarch stated in glee with Rebecca's final attack with her Pokémon.

Suddenly, a damp and slimy hand came behind The Monarch. The Ultimate Ghost was going to grab The Monarch when Rebecca waved her magic wand at him, causing him to set off flying.

"You're welcome that I'm here with your royal rescue." Rebecca pointed out as she called back Jigglypuff.

Suddenly, The Monarch's stomach growled loudly, causing her to gasp as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Hmm... I'm getting kind of-" Just then, before she could finish her sentence, The Monarch's eyes grew wide in shock as she farted loudly, with her royal pink dress being lifted up by her flatulence as The Monarch blushed in embarrassment as she held her dress down. "Oh my! That was rather loud!" The Monarch blushed as she let out a cute little poot, causing her to blush more.

"What...?" Rebecca gasp in the shocking state as she covered her mouth with both hands, being shocked of The Monarch passing gas.

"Goodness gracious, Lady Rebecca, I'm so sorry that I have passed flatulence on you. I didn't mean to be rude!" The Monarch said in the embarrassment state as she let out another loud toot that she felt her royal dress became damp, with Rebecca's eyes widened as she ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was bright and sunny, as The Monarch woke up, stretching her arms as usual, yawning.

"Yawn... what a pleasant morning to start my day!" The Monarch commented. "I mustn't keep my kingdom waiting. My busy day of regal ruling awaits me!"

Suddenly, much to The Monarch's delight, The Prince (Elly the Mii's son) came up towards The Monarch out of nowhere, smiling at her, as The Monarch smiled at him back. "Morning!" The Prince called out in delight. "I'm going to go and to help peasants in the local fields!"

Then, The Princess (Elly the Mii's daughter) walked up towards The Monarch and The Prince, as they both smiled at her, as The Princess smiled at them back. "Good morning, everyone!" The Princess called out in delight. "I'm heading on out to help teachers tutor and the children in town!"

The Monarch smiled at both of her children as she chuckled. "Well, it brings joy to my heart to see you both well! O Prince and Princess!"

"We are well, sire." The Princess kindly replied to The Monarch in respond with a happy expression on her face. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." The Monarch greeted back, but suddenly felt her stomach grumbling, prompting her to rub it.

The Prince and The Princess both looked at each other and shrugged.

"What was that?" The Princess asked, blinking as she shrugged.

The Monarch blushed as she rubbed her stomach with both of her hands. "That was my stomach. Anyone for a royal breakfast?"

Suddenly, The Monarch farted loudly, her pink dress being lifted up by her tuba toot, which had lasted for five seconds as The Monarch held her dress down in embarrassment, with The Prince and The Princess both widened their eyes in shock as they gasped, as The Monarch farted loudly again as she was feeling unpleasantly embarrassment by her sovereignly, beautiful flatulence.

"Your highness..." The Princess gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands in disbelief. "Did you just..."

The Monarch simply gulped, feeling completely embarrassed as she lowered her head down, with The Princess and The Prince's eyes are still widened in shock, not believing what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The Monarch is still feeling royally embarrassed by her tuba toot, as The Prince and The Princess were horrified, their eyes were still widened in shock.

"Your highness!" The Princess exclaimed, her hands covering her mouth. "I can't believe you have been issuing a royal pardon!"

The Monarch rubbed the back of her head, plotting letting out another raunchy fart. "I'm sorry, children, I just can't help myself. I know I have to act wise..."

The Prince wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, we know we all have to, but I think we have to just do it."

The Monarch nodded her head as she patted her belly, letting out cute little poot. "Yes, children. That's absolutely right."

"Now that's issuing a royal pardon of yours, does it, eh?" The Princess asked, holding her hands together.

The Monarch nodded her head again. "Yes."

Just then, The Monarch's stomach grumbled, causing The Prince and The Princess gasp as they hugged each other in a frightened state, with The Monarch moaning in pain as she placed her hands on it, bending over slightly.

"Oh no... It's happening again!" The Monarch groaned as she continued grabbing her growling stomach, and then suddenly she let out a really loud fart, which had lifted up her pink dress as the entire area shook as well. "Ugh... I just don't feel like my royal self today." The Monarch sighed as another fart had escaped from her royal butt cheeks, with The Prince and Princess both sighed in relief, but still feeling badly with The Monarch being gassy.


	4. Chapter 4

The Monarch groaned in pain, her stomach was still growling back at her as she placed her hands on it, doubling over slightly, while The Prince and The Princess were huddling up to each other, being scared of The Monarch as she felt she is going to explode. Suddenly out of the blue, The Monarch then let out a really powerful poot, causing her pink dress to be lifted up by her royal flatulence as The Monarch's eyes grew wide in shock, much to The Prince and The Princess in shock, too.

"Oh dear... I think someone like the author just did this to our Regal Ruler of our fair kingdom." The Princess stated sadly, rubbing her chin with her right hand.

The Prince nodded his head in agreement. "I guess."

The Monarch looked at The Prince and The Princess. "Well, that's not very nice of that author. She wouldn't do anything like that." she pinpointed as she let out another fart that escape from her royal butt, much to her dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

The Monarch groaned in pain as she ran towards the bathroom, with The Prince and The Princess followed her, as The Monarch closed the door, sitting on the toilet seat, loud farts and groaning noises came be heard from the bathroom.

"Oh dear... I feel so bad about our regal ruler..." The Princess exclaimed sadly, holding her hands together. "Will she be alright?"

The Prince sighed as he placed his right hand on The Princess shoulder, comforting her. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure she would be alright."

Suddenly, The Princess's stomach then felt a sharp pain, with The Princess groaning in pain, as she doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Oh no... Not me too!" she groaned, feeling more pain in her stomach, which had caused The Princess great pain for the first time.

"Are you OK, Princess?" The Prince asked.

"No... I'm fine!" The Princess said, but groaned in great pain as she felt a sharp pain inside her bowels, knocking on the bathroom door. "Your highness...! I think someone has problems, too... Oh, for goodness sake..."

After 5 minutes, The Monarch flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom, looking at The Princess, who was clutching her stomach.

"Oh dear me, Princess! You seem to have one as well..." The Monarch exclaimed as she sighed in relief, patting her belly before letting out a cute little poot that came out of nowhere.

The Princess moaned in pain as she felt her stomach growling angrily, feeling more pain. "Ooooh, I know... it's really painful isn't it, your highness?" she asked.

The Monarch sighed as she placed her right on her shoulder, making her feel better. "I know, you seem to feel more pain than me..." She then sighed again as she placed her hands on her head, lowered down, letting out another loud and wet fart, followed by The Princess's which as louder than The Monarch's, as The Princess's eyes widened in shock as she let another cute little poot, much to The Prince's dismay.


	6. Chapter 6

"My Goodness, your majesty and Princess!" The Prince exclaimed, covering his mouth with both of his hands in disbelief. "Are you two OK? Looks like you're both in a royal matter..."

The Monarch shook her head sadly, letting out a loud poot as she blushed in embarrassment. "Yes we are... Why do you-?"

The Princess suddenly raised her hand, letting out a deep pitched toot, that her flatulence started to sound like a tuba. "Well, to be fair, Yoshizilla-Princess had made you on her 3DS, and we all look the same from each other. And the author is the fan from those guys who loved making girls in their own fanfics gassy... Just like her..."

The Monarch sighed in annoyance as she folded her arms, before letting out a cute little poot. "Ugh... Surprise surprise..."

The Prince lowered his head down. "I suppose I should wear tight jeans and put "Fart Pixie Dust" all over my outfit. Because that worked so well for you..."

The Monarch and The Princess then glared at The Prince, who covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"Excuse me, but you're typically grounded for the rest of the day for saying terrible remarks about me and your sister, young man!" The Monarch remarked angrily. "Such nonsense I have to put up with you!" The Monarch then let out another poot as she pointed at the exit of the scene which was the way to The Prince's bedroom. "Your room is that way."

_**"It just popped out!" **_The Prince whined like a baby as he went to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, The Royal Family decided to go down to the Doctor Mario's medical hospital so they can visit Doctor Mario, where The Monarch can be checked for her diarrhoea problems. They had to wait a few minutes before The Monarch's name was called out onto the sign above the door leading to the doctors' room. On the sign in yellow lights it highlighted "The Monarch Room 7 with DR Mario", as The Royal Family went into room 7, where the different doctor was sitting.

"Oh my! You're not Doctor Mario." The Monarch exclaimed, as placed her hands on her face, letting out a cute little poot.

"I'm afraid he's out this week for a golf tournament, so I'll be filling in for him. I'm Doctor Luigi." Doctor Luigi introduced himself. "Don't worry. I'm just as qualified to be a doctor as he is. Now what seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh, I just needed you to sign off on a prescription, please." The Monarch replied. "You see, me and The Princess got diarrhoea, and we both contain high viruses lately and we just really need some pills..."

"Well, let's not be too hasty, eh, your majesty?" Doctor Luigi chuckled. "I don't just throw pills at my patients, no sir. I believe that herbal and therapeutic measures are much better for-"

Suddenly before Doctor Luigi could say anything else, The Monarch gasped as she grew her eyes wide in shock as she farted loudly, causing her pink dress to be lifted by her flatulence, with Doctor Luigi dropping his jaw in disbelief, as The Monarch's son and daughter both looked at each other, with The Prince suddenly feeling an hard erection in his pants as he was to shocked to say words.


End file.
